Corporate networks are often filled with sensitive data in the form of confidential emails, company-private documents, personally identifying information, financial information, and more. The sensitive data may be spread across dozens or even hundreds of servers and/or personal computers. Further complicating the problem are the large number of personal computing devices carried by members of an organization, such as smartphones and tablets, that typically should not have access to the organization's sensitive data. Ensuring that sensitive data is kept secure can be very important for both a company's reputation and for its success. As a consequence, many companies have data loss prevention policies to ensure that sensitive data is handled correctly. In some cases, data loss prevention policies may specify that sensitive data should not be transferred from devices belonging to the organization to personal devices belonging to members of the organization.
Traditional systems for ensuring that sensitive data is not transferred to inappropriate devices may be effective for email and/or removable media, but may not be capable of preventing sensitive data from being transferred via wireless protocols. In some cases, wireless protocols may operate in a way that makes it difficult for a data transfer to be stopped once the transfer is initiated. The instant disclosure, therefore, identifies and addresses a need for systems and methods for enforcing data loss prevention policies.